Presently, the applicant is aware that the poultry industry primarily relies on several different models of heaters that are normally fueled by propane or natural gas. These typically include conventional brooders, radiant brooders, infrared radiant brooders, forced air furnaces, tube heaters and other forms of propane-supplied heaters. These heaters normally combust propane utilizing a flame.
These models are presently somewhat expensive to operate because of relatively high fuel costs. Propane costs in 2005 in the southeast have increased approximately 21% over the cost at the same time in 2004. Under the current business model for operating poultry houses to raise chickens, this increased cost of heating can dramatically affect the profit of the poultry farmer since the revenue received by the poultry farmer has not increased a corresponding amount.
The flame based gas burner heaters also provide carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide emissions. These can have harmful effects on the poultry.
The flame driven heaters also result in a somewhat elevated insurance premium since there is a statistical risk of fire.
Many of the propane models provide a supply of propane to a heater from a flexible hose which is then ignited and directed onto a ceramic element. The ceramic element is heated by the flame and heat from the ceramic element is then normally radiated in part utilizing a concave reflector to reflect heat toward the ground. One problem with this common propane heater is that the heating of the ceramic elements is not normally uniform. A lack of uniformity in heating the ceramic elements can cause them to crack and break thereby necessitating replacement. Furthermore, a supply of propane is exhausted in elevating the temperature of the ceramic element to a desired temperature which does not directly correspond to additional heating of the area. Also, the flames can roll around the ceramic element. This can cause at least some of the heat to rise toward the ceiling without significantly heating up the desired ceramic target. Accordingly, such a design is not believed to be sufficiently efficient at converting the energy contained within the propane into heat.
In a modern tunnel ventilated poultry house with insulated walls and ceilings, four houses would provide 80,000 square feet which could support 120,000 3.75 lb. chickens. In northwest Georgia, one user has encountered a need to use 17,000 to 18,000 gallons of propane per year to support the necessary temperature curve recommended by the chicken processing companies.
Costs of propane this year for raising poultry has been found to be in the range of approximately $1.139 to $1.299 which equates to an average price per gallon of $1.199 per gallon. 17,000 gallons would equate to a little over $20,000.00 per year and 18,000 gallons would equate to about $21,500.00 per year. If the chicken houses were an older style which are not as well insulated as new houses, the costs of heating could be even higher. In fact, if the buildings are uninsulated, it is possible that the heating costs could be nearly double which would constitute a significant portion of the gross revenue received by the grower.
If a way to heat these houses could be provided at a cost savings to the grower, this is believed to be advantageous to the marketplace and the environment.
Furthermore, if a non-propane based heater or heating system for use with chicken houses, then the estimated current 200 billion gallons of propane used each year in the broiler industry would be reduced significantly, if not eliminated. This decrease in demand could enable the use of the petroleum products for other purposes which could also serve to drive the price of gas, diesel, fuel, propane and natural gases downward.
In addition to the reduced consumption of propane and/or natural gas, a decreased level of emissions that currently transpire from the poultry and agricultural housing facilities could be reduced. Carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide emissions which are provided as a product of inefficient and even efficient burning of propane could be virtually eliminated.
Additionally, the current consumption of propane in burners results in the production of wet heat. This water which is generated is absorbed in chicken litter which generates ammonia. Ammonia in chicken houses is an undesirable product as it can lead to a number of problems. Accordingly, a source of dryer heat would be particularly desirable.
At least the poultry industry has been searching for new or alternative methods of heating poultry houses for decades. Some have suggested heating poultry houses with used motor oils. Others have suggested the heating of poultry houses with burning litter. Both of these alternatives, although they consume less propane gas than the conventional heaters, rely on combustion which generates at least carbon dioxide if not carbon monoxide and other byproducts which may or may not be desirable to chickens and others.
Accordingly, a need is believed to exist for a more efficient heat source.
Another need is believed to exist for a non-petroleum based heater for use in at least an agricultural environment.
Yet another need is believed to exist for a non-flame dependent heater and/or heating system.